<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Cause after all the smoke clears I will be right here" by MadameMinaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739437">"Cause after all the smoke clears I will be right here"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMinaj/pseuds/MadameMinaj'>MadameMinaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMinaj/pseuds/MadameMinaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Umbrella Academy returned to 2019, to learn they have been replaced by the Sparrow Academy, confused and not wanting to end the world again the group walks out of the house to discuss the next plan of action. *They didnt fuck up the timeline completely* Luther and Allison one shot to find Claire, inspired by one of my favorite Andy Grammar songs "Smoke Clears"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Claire &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Cause after all the smoke clears I will be right here"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"You and I, against the world" That's what you told me That night, in the terminal As we were boarding And I know you meant it Holding my hand so tight as We flew, from Lafayette Back to Pacific time” Smoke Clears- Andy Grammar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Umbrella Academy returned to 2019, to learn they have been replaced by the Sparrow Academy, confused and not wanting to end the world again the group walks out of the house to discuss the next plan of action</p><p>Confused, befuddled, and determined, Luther grabbed Allison’s hand. “Okay, we need to go right now.”</p><p>Allison paused, raising her eyebrow to Luther. “Where are we going?”</p><p>Luther replied sternly, “The airport.”</p><p>“The airport?” Allison asked in confusion.“This is the time right now you decide to finally take a vacation? I think we have bigger problems at hand.”</p><p>Luther still stared at Allison with the same intensity as when he had resuscitated her only hours earlier. “Yes, but we need to go find Claire.”</p><p>Allison seemed breathless. “Claire? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Luther stepped forward and looked down. “For once, everyone is in the same time zone and year. For all that we are aware of, the worst thing that happened to the timeline is that we are homeless. We need to find Claire and make sure she’s okay. Allison - Claire needs you, and I’m not asking any more questions about the timeline until we know Claire is okay. We need to go now.”</p><p>Allison looked back at the others who were loudly arguing about where to go next and where to get a decent cup of hot coffee.</p><p>Luther saw Allison’s hesitation and lifted her chin with his strong fingers. “We don't have time; we need to just go. Tell Vanya the plan. She won't ask too many questions or make assumptions; I’ll buy us a burner phone. And when they figure out how we messed the timeline up again, they can call us and we can come straight back. Allison, I need you to do this for yourself and your daughter. Don’t think of the others.”</p><p>Allison, looking forward, knew that Luther was right. If there was a time to go, it was now. She quickly walked over to Vanya, told her the plan and walked past Luther to haul a cab</p><p>Arriving at the airport, Luther fumbled around the pockets of his black leather pants. “Okay, so I didn’t necessarily think through how we would pay for the next flight to LAX. I know you don't want to rumor anymore but we might…”</p><p>Allison, rolling her eyes, locked eyes with the ticket attendant. “I heard a rumor that you let us on this flight for free,” she looked over at Luther’s towering body before finishing and laughed,“with extended leg room.” </p><p>Luther nodded, rather impressed. “Thank you”</p><p>After getting to their boarding gate, the reality of the potential for her visit with her daughter and ex-husband started to set in. Allison felt her stomach churn.</p><p>Luther, recognizing this look from years of training/missions together, gently placed his hand on hers. “I’m nervous too.”</p><p>Tiny droplets fell slowly from Allison’s face. “I’ve never felt so many emotions at once. This could be such a terrible idea. Claire could hate me or not recognize me, and let alone what Patrick is going to say when I show up. Wait ….why are you nervous?”</p><p>Luther fumbled with his callused hands. “Well, I’m about to meet my favorite person’s favorite person. That’s a lot of pressure. From what you’ve told me, I was Claire's personal superhero and that’s a lot to live up to. Just be glad you’re not in my shoes,” he ended with a smirk.</p><p>If there was anyone she wanted to introduce to Claire from her crazy, messed up childhood, she was glad it’s Luther. “Yes, Luther. How could I be so insensitive to your nerves? Should I get you some warm milk to make you feel better?”</p><p>In an instant, Luther's expression changed from a smirk to a grim seriousness, like he was about to report demands from Reginald Hargeeves.</p><p>“Allison, this could go really well or really bad. I know you’re scared and I’m scared too.” He grabbed Allison's hand and laced her fingers within his with a light squeeze. “But regardless of how this goes, what timeline we are in... if I’m on the moon and you're on earth with Claire... it's you and I against the world. You are my best friend and I will do whatever it takes for you and Claire to be happy together.”</p><p>Allison leaned her head on Luther's muscular shoulder. “I don't know if I’ve ever heard the Mighty Number One say he was scared, but you are the best friend a girl could ask for.”</p><p>As Allison was going to add more, their boarding number was called.</p><p> </p><p>After finding their seats, Luther knew better to expect comfort on an airplane and tried his best to keep his limbs in his small area. </p><p>As the flight attendant came over, she offered the pair a drink: Luther, a whisky , and Allison, a Manhattan.</p><p>Luther noted that Allison’s nerves had not settled. He tried to steer the conversation. “Let's make a toast to having extremely unconventional upbringing, to riding the highs and low together and to living up to my Spaceboy reputation.”</p><p>Allison smiled and remembered the elaborate stories she told her daughter. They always framed Luther in the best light. “I’ll toast to that.”</p><p>As Allison made the toast, she caught sight of the space on her ring finger was bare. In all this time, she didn’t even think about where Ray was, who he was, and if he had moved on without her. Did she even tell Ray she had a child? Did Ray ever forgive her? As Allison was drowning in her thoughts about her (ex?) husband she left in the 1960’s, Luther noticed the sadness in her eyes and cleared his throat, knowing what would come out of his mouth would be both awkward and uncomfortable for him.</p><p>“I don't know if I said this, but from the few semi- awkward moments I had with Ray, I could tell he was a good guy. I’m happy you had someone with you and I’m sorry he couldn’t come back with us”</p><p>It was awkward for Allison to bring up Ray in front of him. “To be honest, I am feeling every emotion possible: sad, happy, and proud that for once I know without a doubt I did the right thing. It would have been selfish to bring him back. He needed to stay in the 60’s and continue the fight. I feel at peace.”</p><p>Luther looked over at the window, wanting to comfort Allison, but brought back to the pain he felt when he thought he completely lost her three times. Just as Luther was about to squeeze Allison's soft hand for comfort, a voice came over the loudspeaker.  </p><p>“Attention passengers: please prepare for descent. We will be landing in 25 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>After a 30 minute car ride through Los Angeles, to Allison’s old home, she grabbed her chest.</p><p>“Luther, I don't think I can do this.”</p><p>Luther gave her a small hug and pulled away slowly, placing his forehead to hers.<br/>
“Allison Hargreeves, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You survived having your throat cut by Vanya, getting the air taken from you and being a Black woman in the 1960’s. I promise you can survive your ex-husband and a five year old. Plus I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”</p><p>Allison took a step back,crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. “What? No, you are coming in; you came all this way with me. You have to meet Claire.” </p><p>“And I will meet her. But first you need to see her, Allison, and spend some quality time together.”</p><p>Allison smiled. It felt like she alone gets to see the sensitive side to Luther. “If you are not coming, then I am not going. I need your support.”</p><p>Luther recognized that although Allison was one of the most forceful and passionate women he knew... she was also the most stubborn. He agreed to go with her.</p><p>Allison nervously walked up to the door and rang the doorbell to her old home.</p><p>Seeing Patrick’s reflection, Allison felt her chest rise with a deep breath.</p><p>“Allison..?” Patrick said, and then turned to Luther. “And you are?”</p><p>Allison realized the only way she can make this any less awkward is to be her confident self.</p><p>“Hello, Patrick This is Luther.”</p><p>Patrick eyed up the 6’5 large man in his doorway “ Ahh.. Space Boy” He turned his attention to Allison. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Allison smiled. “ I am here to see my daughter. May I please see her?”</p><p>Patric frowned and reached to scratch the back of his head. “Allison, if you want to see Claire... maybe you should actually come to the court-appointed visits.”</p><p>Luther softly mumbled in the background, “You can take your court-appointed visits and stick them straight up your a-”</p><p>Allison turned, appreciating Luther's desire to always protect her. “I got this.”</p><p>Returning her focus to Patrick, Allison asked. “Patrick, please, I flew all the way here. I am asking as the mother of your child-please let me s-”</p><p>As Allison was getting ready to finish her sentence, a five year old with big brown eyes, and braided pigtails, walked down the stairs.</p><p>“Mommy? Mommy! Mommy! Daddy, look! Mommy's home!”</p><p>Pushing past Patrick, Allison fell to the ground to meet Claire, and held her daughter in a warm embrace.</p><p>After a moment, Claire took note of the massive man in her doorway. She widened her eyes as her mouth flew open in disbelief. Allison turned around and saw that her daughter recognized her story hero.</p><p>Claire, unsure of what to do, leaned closely into Allison. “Mommy, you brought Spaceboy to our house,” she whispered.</p><p>Allison overwhelmed that her daughter was excited to see her said “ yes I did”</p><p>Patrick reluctantly agreed to leave Claire alone with Allison, knowing that fighting Allison and Luther’s visit would cause Claire pain, decided he would run to the supermarket.</p><p>Claire immediately passed Allison and Patrick to wrap her tiny soft hands around Luther’s rough index finger. She decided she must give Spaceboy a tour of their home. Throughout it, Allison kept trying to gain her daughter's attention by asking questions about school and her friends, but quickly discovered she was not Claire's first priority. </p><p>“Spaceboy, did you bring your spaceship here?” Claire said, as she peered out the front door. “I can't find it anywhere. Did you leave it at the park?”</p><p>Luther looked over to Allision for guidance since his experience with children began and ended with watching episodes of Full House in space. Allison simply smiled and nodded her head up. Luther knew he was on his own for this one.</p><p>“Well... Claire, that's a good question... my spaceship... where did I leave that again?... oh yeah, that's right! We actually couldn't take my spaceship here today... because it's er… in the shop,” Luther added while nodding.</p><p>Claire frowned, disappointed that she wouldn't see the spaceship from her Mom’s bedtime stories. “That's okay. You can bring it the next time you come over”</p><p>Luther had no idea where to move the conversation, and Allison decided to interject. “That is such a great idea, Claire-bear! But maybe next time Spaceboy and I can take you to the space museum, so you can see where it parks it when he isn't saving the world?”</p><p>Luther loved the idea of spending more time with Allison and Claire if their world just hadn’t been turned upside down... again, but he knew their time in LA was limited. Patrick’s patience would wear thin. </p><p>Claire noticed that Luther was not paying attention to her and said, “Spaceboy, can you tell me a story about space?”</p><p>Luther wasn't sure where to start. What kind of stories do kids like to hear? “Let’s see... space was, uhh.. what space was... was sort of like...”</p><p>Allison realized she would have to save Luther again. “Actually, baby... what if we give Spaceboy a break. I know he's still a little jet lagged from his trip and Mommy wants to see what you’ve done to your dollhouse!”</p><p>Claire, reluctant to leave Luther's side, asked,  “Spaceboy, do you want to see my dollhouse?”</p><p>Luther was sensing that Allison wanted some alone time with Claire. One of the few beautiful things that came from their upbringing was becoming best friends with Allison. Being able to read each other's minds with a single look. “Actually, Claire, that sounds really great... but what if you just show your Mom? I’ll try to remember a story of when Mom and I saved the world together?”</p><p>Luther watched Allison and Claire walk hand-in-hand up the stairs to Claire's bedroom. </p><p>As Luther walked around the living room, he didn't notice a single picture of Allison and Claire together. As much as Luther didn't know a damn thing about marriage or having a functional family, he can’t imagine keeping a child from a mother. Especially if that mother was Allison. This thought made Luther grow angry. He pushed his strong thick thumb through the glass of a photograph with Patrick. Just when the glass was about to crack, Luther heard the sound of keys jingling as Patrick walked through the door. </p><p>The two didn't say anything, looking up at the ceiling. Patrick interrupted the silence, “So ...Luther, or do you prefer Spaceboy?” Patrick said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>Luther quickly established that Patrick was living up to the asshole persona he had created in his head. “Luther is fine.”</p><p>Patrick smirked. “How long are you and Allison in town?”</p><p>Luther was unsure exactly how to answer that question since Allison and Luther never booked a flight home. Heck they didn't book a flight here. “I’m not sure. We didn't plan it out yet, but Allison mentioned maybe taking Claire to the space museum.”</p><p>Patrick smirk immediately dropped. “I don't think that is a good idea”</p><p>Luther tried to control his temper. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, isn't it obvious? I don't know how much longer Claire will have Allison after all is done in court. I don't want this to hurt Claire more than it already has.” Patrick clearly had the upper hand.</p><p>Luther weighed the options of punching Patrick in the face. “You would seriously keep your daughter away from her mother because of your relationship issues with her?”</p><p>Patrick smiled, enjoying the fact that he could see Luther's forehead vein throbbing with anger. “It’s not just my issues. How can I trust that she will actually be able to mother Claire, and not just Rumor her to be the perfect child so the bitch can have it easy?”</p><p>Luther felt his fists clenching as his heart raced. He knew Patrick wanted him to overreact, and if Luther did... it would ruin any chance of Allison and Claire having a relationship. Just as Luther was about to say something he would regret, he heard laughter coming down the stairs from Allison and Claire. </p><p>Before Allison and Claire entered the kitchen, Luther grabbed Patrick’s arm for one last plea.</p><p>“Patrick, I don't know what really happened between you and Allison, and to be honest... I don't give a shit.  Allison is the greatest person I have ever met. I’ve seen the way she talks about Claire, and she loves her and would never do a thing to hurt her. Allison has learned from her mistakes and feels the guilt of her actions every day. You may not love Allison anymore, but don't deprive your daughter of an amazing mother figure just because you can’t get your head out of your a-”</p><p>Just as Luther was about to tell Patrick how he really felt about it, Claire thankfully ran into the kitchen. “Daddy, you’re home! Spaceboy was just about to tell me a story about when he and Mommy saved the world!”</p><p>Patrick interrupted, “That's great, baby. But I’m going to put away these groceries and then it’s time for bed. Mommy and Spaceboy have to go now.”</p><p>Claire, knowing the look that would wrap anyone around their finger, pleaded. “Daddy, can Mommy and Spaceboy please put me to bed? Spaceboy can tell me his bedtime story.”</p><p>Before Patrick could reject Claire's request, Allison said, “Honey, what don't you take Spaceboy upstairs. Brush your teeth and he can start telling you a story. Daddy and I will be up to kiss you goodnight.”</p><p>Before her Dad could change his mind, Claire tugged Luther's arm out of the kitchen.</p><p>Allison knew that if she wanted to have a relationship with her daughter... she was going to have to play nice with the one man trying to keep Claire from her.</p><p>Allison looked up slowly at her ex-husband. “Patrick...”</p><p>He was terrified that Allison was going to Rumor him to get her way. “Allison, before you say anything, I don't know how comfortable I am with you just showing up…”</p><p>“Actually, Patrick, I was just going to say thank you. You could have been a real asshole today and you weren't so I just wanted to say... thank you.”</p><p>Taken a step back by Allison's apology, Patrick replied, “Luther mentioned you didn't know how long you were staying in town for. I have a meeting tomorrow with a producer. I was going to have the nanny come by and take Claire to the park, but if you and Luther wanted to take her to the space museum... that would be okay. I know Claire would love it.”</p><p>Surprised by Patrick's words, Allison let out a squeal. Before she could stop, she found herself hugging Patrick.</p><p>Patrick was taken back by Allison's actions. “I’m going to finish up putting away the groceries. Why don't you go upstairs and check on Claire? Then just let yourself out.” </p><p>Allison, smiling, with hopes for a future relationship with Claire, said, “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and headed up the stairs to hear gasps and loud laughing coming from Claire's room. Allison entered the room to see an animated Luther,  speaking with a pirate’s accent, acting as the villain from one of the Academy's many missions. </p><p>Luther, slightly embarrassed acting as a pirate, quickly stood up. Claire laughed. “Mommy, Spaceboy tells better stories then you do. Can he tell all my bedtime stories?”</p><p>“Well, honey, I don’t know about all of them... but maybe he can brainstorm some more before our trip to see his spaceship tomorrow,” Allison said with a smile towards Luther.</p><p>Claire, completely ignoring her mother, gasped with excitement.</p><p>Luther raised an eyebrow towards Allison. “We are…?”</p><p>Allison turned her attention to Claire. “Alright, baby. It's time for bed. Say goodnight to Spaceboy.”</p><p>Claire stepped up on her bed to hug her gigantic superhero, kissing him on the cheek. “Good night, Spaceboy.”</p><p>Luther held back the tears after a great first visit with Claire. “Sleep tight, Space-cadet. See you tomorrow for our first mission!” Claire laughed with excitement.</p><p>Allison leaned down to give Claire a kiss on the forehead. “Good night. I love you and I will see you tomorrow. Daddy will be right up to kiss you goodnight”</p><p>As Allison and Luther closed the door, Luther saw Patrick walking up the stairs and reached out for a handshake. “Have a good night”</p><p>Patrick, reluctant to shake Luther's hand, did it and nodded. “See you tomorrow”</p><p>Waiting for a cab outside the home, Allison turned Luther, noticing him staring off into space. “Well... I don't know if that could have gone any better except I’ll probably have to pry Claire away from you whenever we go home,” she said with a serious look.</p><p>Luther put a finger to Allison's lips. “Shhhh.”</p><p>Allison had a confused look on her face. “Why?” she asked. “What’s wrong? What are you looking at?”</p><p>Luther looked at Allison with a stern face. “Nothing is wrong. We need to get coffee. I’m trying to brainstorm more stories for Claire tomorrow!”</p><p>Allison laughed as the pair climbed into the cab. Allison spent the night showing Luther all her favorite sports of Los Angeles, while they reminisced on missions that would be appropriate for her 5 year old.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic ! Hope you enjoy, please be kind and leave reviews!!!</p><p>MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO Val_Creative for helping me edit and beta read my first fic for me! Give this talented kind soul and subscribe!  https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>